Heated Competition
by Arcaninelover77
Summary: Donnie and April let competition get the best of them on a hot day. APRITELLO! *WARNING* Language and heated scenes! Not for kiddies!


**{A/N:}** I SWEAR I'M WORKING ON THE ADVENT CALENDAR! This is just a little break from all the fluffy cuteness. Yup, even will a pair as adorably innocent as this one, my mind will always return to its home in the gutter.

* * *

"So do you guys have anything interesting to do?" April inquired, fanning herself with her hand as she just sat on the couch, "Don't you have to save New York, or stop robbers, or something?"

"It's way too hot to go anywhere," Michelangelo whined from the tire swing, the comic book over his face muffling his voice. Leonardo nodded in agreement from the floor.

"Besides, it's the middle of the day," Donatello shrugged as he continued to type into his laptop, "Even if there was something we had to do, we couldn't go outside." April sighed and collapsed further into the couch next to the purple banned scientist. The summer heat had to be killing her brain cells if she had forgotten about that little fact. Well, at least it was cooler underground in the lair than it was up on the surface.

"Ugh, why is it so damn hot?" Raphael cursed as he joined his family in the living room.

"Language, Raph," Leonardo scolded. Emerald eyes only rolled as more complaints poured from the red masked ninja's mouth.

"Isn't there something we could do to chill?" Michelangelo wondered aloud, flipping over onto his plastron as he tossed his comic book aside, "Can't we get a pool or something in here?" Three turtles looked over to the human girl on the couch, gazing at her expectantly. She stared back, not knowing what they wanted her to do.

"Guys we live in a sewer," Donatello sighed, not looking up from his laptop. He pointed to the clear blue water that led to many different tunnels, "You can go swimming anytime you want." The boy's three brothers followed his finger to the water, their eyes widening in realization. Michelangelo and Leonardo gave the tall turtle sheepish grins.

"Oh, yeah," the orange clad ninja remarked, "Forgot about that." Balancing on the tire swing, the hyper teen took a breath before plunging into the crisp, refreshing liquid, landing with a large splash that spilled water onto the edge of the living room. He resurfaced with a satisfied 'ahh' escaping his lips. Eagerly, Leonardo stood by the edge of the water and was about to step in to join his younger brother when a powerful shove caused him to fall in, resulting in a spluttering and coughing blue clad turtle. Dark blue eyes glared up at a smirking, emerald eyed turtle. Raphael casually hopped into the makeshift pool, the teasing grin never leaving his face.

"So how far do these 'water tunnels' go?" April asked curiously from the couch. The boys looked back at her, their expressions thoughtful.

"They can go for a pretty long while," Leonardo admitted, "How far exactly, I'm not so sure." April turned her attention to the purple clad turtle next to her to see if he held the answer, which he most likely did, but he wasn't paying any of them any attention. His chocolate colored irises seemed to be glued to the screen sitting on his lap. The redhead rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the boys in the water. She wasn't going to get any answers from the gap-toothed scientist.

"Maybe we should go exploring and see how far the water goes," the youngest of the turtles suggested to his brothers. He turned his gaze back to the human girl on the couch with a grin. "Don't worry April. We'll give you an answer!" The boy promised before disappearing underneath the water. His brothers merely shrugged before diving down in pursuit of their freckled brother. They didn't give the redhead a chance to stop them, and she let out a little groan of frustration. She folded her arms across her chest and pouted. Stealing a glance at the purple clad turtle next to her, she felt even more annoyed. He still wasn't paying her any attention. They sat in silence for a few moments, until the scientist seemed to remember that he had the girl whom he happened to have a crush on sitting right next to him.

"Why didn't you go swimming with them?" Donatello asked, still not removing his eyes from his computer. April frowned, though wether it was from his question, or the fact that he didn't once look up at her, she wasn't sure.

"Don't have a bathing suit," the redhead answered, gesturing to her thin yellow tank top, orange shorts, and black sandals. Still he didn't look at the girl, only letting out a small hum in response. The teenage girl narrowed her sky colored eyes at him, taking in how comfortable he seemed to be while she was burning alive. His brothers had no right to complain. They were cold blooded and didn't have to wear clothes.

"You seem to be perfectly fine in this heat," April remarked, scowling at the purple clad ninja.

"I'm way more cold blooded than my brothers are, for some reason," Donatello replied, still not removing his eyes from his laptop, "So I actually function very well in warm whether. I don't feel the least bit uncomfortable. In fact, I feel pretty good." The boy let out a small chuckle, unaware of the grave he was digging for himself. April was downright irritated at this point. Not once throughout their entire conversation had he even glanced at her, his focus solely on his stupid laptop. And now he was telling her that he wasn't suffering at all in this heat? Oh no. This wouldn't do at all. The girl was filled with an overwhelming need for some sort of vengeance; he needed to feel the same burning heat she did. And she knew just how to do it.

"So you like the heat?" The girl asked casually, moving in a bit closer to him. The turtle in purple took note of the shifting couch cushions, but made no comment.

" Yeah, I think it's great," he answered honestly, still not looking up. The girl grinned maliciously as he continued typing away unsuspectingly on the laptop's keyboard. She moved even closer, this time actually making contact as her shoulder pressed up against his, their arms now side by side. She could feel the scientist jump at their sudden closeness, but still, he didn't say a word.

"Does it ever get this hot down here?" April inquired innocently as she nonchalantly placed a hand on the ninja's knee. He let out a strangled little yelp which he tried to cover up by coughing and clearing his throat loudly, but it was useless. She heard it, and she inwardly smirked, knowing that she was starting to get to him.

"Uuuh, I uh, n-no...not...not normally," the purple clad teen stammered pathetically, a blush beginning to blossom on his cheeks. He took in a sharp breath as the redhead slowly began to drag her hand up his leg, letting it rest on his lower thigh. Heat was beginning to pool inside of him, making it hard to breath properly, let alone concentrate on the computer on his lap. He tried desperately to ignore his rapid heartbeat, but his efforts were all in vain as she reached over to play with the purple tails of his mask, pressing her body against him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the blushing teen asked, his gaze cast downward to try to prevent her from seeing his bright red face. The redhead shrugged, twirling the violet fabric around her finger.

"I dunno, just got bored," April muttered huskily, her lips brushing against his face. She felt all of the muscles under the smooth, olive green skin contract and stiffen, bringing more satisfied pleasure to the wickedly sadistic girl. She lazily drew her hand further up his leg, watching the poor, flustered teen start to sweat.

"Th-then uh, maybe you should, I mean I..I uh m-mean, um..." the ninja couldn't get a sentence to coherently form from his lips, and he just stared as the redhead removed his homemade computer from his lap and moved it to the floor.

"You know, it's really rude to not look at someone when you're having a conversation," April remarked casually, bringing her hand up to cup the turtle's cheek. She turned his face toward hers, smirking at his shocked and embarrassed expression. Whatever force was driving her right now didn't want to stop, all she felt was that she wanted to continue playing with this boy, this boy who had saved her. This boy who she knew loved her. This boy who she loved.

"O-oh," the purple clad turtle let out weakly. The redhead moved her hand to his other cheek, making sure his chocolate brown stare was following her as she moved onto his lap, making herself comfortable with one leg on either side of him, caging him on the couch. The turtle took in a sharp breath as her finger slowly began to trace invisible patterns on his plastron. He couldn't breath, her touch leaving trails of fire that seemed to melt him. He was being burned from the inside out, the heat he was feeling becoming unbearable. She leaned down, her lips brushing the skin of his collarbone. His mind was sent into a hazy fog, the warm, oppressive air growing even thicker. His breaths began coming out in short, quick gasps as she began to shower him in soft, gentle kisses. Her lips ghosted up his neck, leaving no part of his burning skin untouched, save for his lips. He let out a small noise that sounded like a cross between a groan and a whimper, causing her to giggle as she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, just avoiding his lips. As she came back up to plant a kiss on his nose, cloudy sky locked onto melted chocolate. As he gazed, he noticed something in her eyes, a little glint that caused the gears in his to turn and click.

She was enjoying this.

That little glint told him everything. She was toying with him. _Playing._

Something within the purple clad turtle suddenly snapped. Maybe it was his hormones. Maybe it was his instincts. Maybe it was the heat. Whatever it was, it had finally broken him. He was tired of being teased and embarrassed. He was done with being the meek, submissive, obedient toy she wanted him to be. She wanted to play this game? Then he would show her that he could play right back. April grew wary as she stopped her ministrations, no longer receiving any response from the ninja under her. Donatello looked up, and what she saw made her heart stop. He no longer had his face painted in a blush. All traces of his submission had vanished from his eyes. The redhead leaned back in slight fear as his lips curled into an exact replica of the smirk she had been wearing earlier. The expression told her what she had feared. She had broken him. April let out a little yelp as Donatello used his ninja prowess to easily pin her onto the couch so that she was now laying down. He was above her, an arm on either side of her head, effectively trapping her.

"You know, it's really rude to play around with people like that," Donatello smirked, his voice low and seductive as he hovered over her. April could only blush and splutter.

"O-oh," she let out weakly. He didn't bother playing. There had been enough of that. He kissed her like he wanted, like he had dreamed of. Lips molded together, a bit awkwardly at first, but gaining confidence. He inwardly smirked as April let a small moan into his mouth as the kiss deepened, passion burning hotter as their mouths danced together. Hands began to roam about, caught up in the intense heat. His hands moved from her shoulders, to her waist, to her hips, then back all over again. Burning skin met as the girl's tank top rode up a bit, exposing some of her creamy midriff. She brought one of her legs up to wrap around his waist to bring him closer to her, her fingers not being able to decide between grasping the tails of his violet mask or clawing at his shell. She whimpered, the heat was just too intense. He replied with fiercer kisses and more touches, loving the feel of her burning skin on his. The two were lost, clinging to each other desperately, as if they would shatter if they let go. And the air just got hotter. It was so intense, liquid fire running in their veins. Their hearts painfully thudded against their chests, lips meeting frantically as they continued to be swallowed by the heat that just grew hotter and hotter.

"HOLY SHIT!" And just like that, the heat disappeared. The two teens on the couch froze, separating from each other an looking up fearfully. Three turtles stood at the edge of the water, one had his hands covering his eyes, another just had a look of pure shock, his eyes wide, and the last just raised a brow, the biggest shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Looks like you two were really into it," Raphael remarked, "You didn't even notice Sensei over there." The red banned teen nodded toward the older rat sitting at a low table, reading. His back was facing them, but one of his large ears was pointed to the couch, twitching every few seconds. Neither April nor Donatello could move, let alone speak. Then the human girl's face exploded into a blush. With a cry, she threw her purple clad turtle off of her and ran, terrified embarrassment written all over her face. The second she was gone, all three of Donatello's brothers began to whistle at him, throwing in a few catcalls for good measure. The scientist's face burned in embarrassment; he couldn't believe he had just ravished his love in front of his family. Who knows how long Splinter had been there. He let out a frustrated groan and buried his face into his hands, wishing to disappear.

"Raphael. Leonardo. Michelangelo. Stop harassing your brother. There is no shame in being with the person you love," Splinter said, walking over to the couch. His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Especially when they love you in return." He put a paw on Donatello's shoulder.

"Besides, a bit of heated competition never hurts."

* * *

**{A/N:}** ...Yup. Splinter gets the last line because he is an OG Master Pimp of Badassitude, which is why I love him. Anyway, I want to let you guys know that I'm gonna start a new fic soon! It's gonna be called "Crush" and here's how it's gonna go:

Have a song that you feel fits the Apritello couple in some way? Then leave me a review or message me the song! You can leave me as much or as little information as you want! Tell me specifically what you want, or let me surprise you! Pick any genre and any rating! I'll do anything from romance to angst to friendship to fluff to good-old fashioned smut! Only two rules: 1. You must give me the name of the song and the artist (if possible) and 2. APRITELLO! So send me songs!


End file.
